Revolution
by HK FrostyMan
Summary: When the newly arrived Avatar Korra gains an enemy, or so she thinks, she already figures this is the worst of her problems. But when she finds out about a secret Revolution, will she be able to save Republic City, or end up watching it burn to the ground? Korra/OC T for language. Updates weekly if I can help it. An AU
1. Chapter 1

Korra sat atop Naga, her polar bear dog, watching in awe as the tall buildings of Republic City scraped the skies.

"Wow…" her cerulean eyes glimmered as they scanned the incredible, industrial wonder that was Republic City.

"Now, to find Air Temple Island, and then, Tenzin." Korra rode through the streets on Naga, eventually stumbling her way into a park. She hopped off of Naga, walking her through the park via the strap she held her by.

"This is place is pretty amazing, huh girl?" Naga barked in agreement, causing Korra to smile. She was just about to sit down and lounge around when she was called out.

"Hey! You!" A voice called from the distance. A figure walked up to her, clad in a very ruffled and somewhat disrespected United Forces officer's uniform. The sleeves were rolled up at the elbow, and his hands were covered by jet black gloves. His pants were the same color as the gloves, and his shoes were pretty much standard. His hair was brown, raised and spiked in the front, and he had dazzling dark green eyes. Whilst she didn't know him, she had to admit he was very handsome.

"Who? Me?" Korra said, even though she knew who he was referring to.

"Yea, you. You don't look like you from around here," the man said.

"No, I'm not. I just got here from the Southern Water Tribe. Name's Korra, what's yours?" Korra asked, trying to be polite.

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, what is a girl like you doing here?" He asked. Korra didn't know what was up with this guy. But she responded anyway.

"What do you mean, 'A girl like me'? You don't even know me," She retorted indignantly, with her hands on her hips.

"I mean, a fiery, hot-headed waterbender who thinks she's the best there is. I know exactly what you're like."

"Are you challenging me to a fight? Cause I'll rip your head off, pretty boy," Korra said, getting angry. The man smiled, and chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny? You wanna go, just say the word," she challenged, definitely ready to fight.

"Alright then, let's do it." He raised his hands, preparing his fighting stance. Korra readied herself as well, and unleashed her first barrage of attacks, chucking rocks at him. The man anticipated this, and sidestepped the projectiles, and launched a bunch of fireballs her direction. She also dodged them, and prepared to go for round three. She was about to send fire flying his direction, but she was caught off guard when he wasn't there.

"Ha! Tough guy decided to run away huh?" Korra chuckled to herself. She was about to walk away, when a voice came from behind her.

"Oh, but it's just the opposite, _Korra._" She turned around swiftly, but not quick enough to avoid being locked into a vice grip around her neck. He pinned her to the ground, and looked her square in the eye.

"This has been fun, Avatar…" He got up off of her, and started to walk away. Korra was fuming when he turned around to say something again.

"By the way, I'm Kyzan," he said as he spun back around and walked away, out of her sight. Korra was indescribably angry. He knew she was the Avatar, she had been beaten for the first time in her life, and so quickly, and this guy was such a jerk! She hopped back on Naga, and starting making her way to Air Temple Island.

"C'mon girl, let's get out of here." It was Korra's first day in Republic City, and she had already made an enemy.

* * *

TIME LAPSE (Kyzan)

Kyzan walked the streets of Republic City, making his way to his home. Well, you couldn't really call it a home; it was an underground sanctuary, for firebenders, who had no home. So, it really was a home after all. He went down an alley, and drop secretly into the ground through a sewer cap. Only it didn't go into a sewer, but into what was now Kyzan's home. A place where orphaned firebenders could train and live.

"Kyzan!" The voice of a 15-year-old boy came through the building.

"Hey bud, how're ya?" Kyzan asked the kid.

"Good! Who had the bad luck to duel with you today?" The boy asked, obviously amazed by the firebender's extreme skill at the element.

"A girl," he muttered, seeming not so proud of this.

"A girl? She must have really had it coming huh?"

"Kind of, she was new to the city. Hot-headed, tenacious, and looking for trouble, just had to put her in her place.

"So you beat up a girl? Pfft… jerk," The kid said.

"Shut up Ryik. I didn't beat her up; I just let her know that she's not the best around here."

"Well, that aside, was she hot?" The boy asked, smiling.

"Really? Why would you ask that?" Kyzan asked, caught off-guard.

"So she is hot, huh Kyzan?" He smiled again, this time devilishly. Kyzan narrowed his eyes at Ryik, and then walked away. _What a dumb little kid…_ He thought as he walked away to go to bed. He didn't sleep well that night, kept up by the events of the day. Korra… The name rolled off his tongue. That girl was different. Not just because she was the Avatar, but for a different reason. One he couldn't quite put his finger on. There was no denying it, Korra was pretty. Beautiful even. Then why did her challenge her, and fight her? Not a very good first impression. He had probably just ruined any and all chances of ever being friends with this girl. He cursed his personality.

"Damn it! Why do I always have to be looking for a fight! I need to control myself better…" he yelled. Surprisingly, he didn't wake any of the younger firebenders sleeping around him. After a few hours of going over things in his head, he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

TIME LAPSE (Korra)

Korra lay awake in her bed, thinking about her first day in Republic City. Tenzin hadn't seemed very happy at her arrival, but she made him come to his senses, and let her stay. Then there was Kyzan. That firebender she had met earlier in the park. _What a jerk that guy was… _Korra thought. She was new in town, and had tried to be polite, trying not to start any fights, but he had triggered her inner anger. And had beaten her.

"Ahh!" Korra yelled in anger. She had never been defeated before, and definitely not that easily. He predicted her every move, and exploited her weaknesses.

"To think I actually thought he was good-looking…" Korra muttered to herself. Well, she was lying. She was still attracted to Kyzan, on the physical aspects, but definitely didn't like him as a person. Slowly, but surely she went to sleep, losing interest in the previous day's events.

**A/N: Hope it wasn't too mushy, I didn't really think it was that much, but still. So, thanks, let me know if I should continue. Thanks,**

**-The Tank  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Kyzan awoke, sitting up straight to get out of bed. He swung his legs around and swiftly got out of bed, and made his bed neatly and orderly. Kyzan loved the mornings. He got up at 5 AM every morning on the dot. He loved being able to get things done quickly, with no one getting in his way, because they were all sleeping. He pulled on his clothes, and he chuckled to himself. _How ironic. Almost every aspect of my life is organized and neat, but my clothing is usually so disheveled, _he thought. He shrugged this off, and went to go get breakfast. He opened the pantry of his 'dorm' that he shared with the other orphaned firebenders in the compound. There was nothing in there that interested him, so he closed the doors, and decided to skip breakfast.

He climbed the ladder out of his underground home, and began his daily stroll through Republic City, one which usually took the entire day. He was pretty routine. Get up, eat breakfast (usually), and walk around Republic City, often ending up in a duel with some loser that he encountered, after which he would return home, and explain his day's "adventures" to young admiring and aspiring firebenders in the compound. Especially Ryik. He loved that boy like a little brother. Even though he could be quite annoying, they bonded when they found each other, and made their way throughout the city, not expected to find the underground training facility in which they lived.

He smiled as he reminisced in the adventures the two had, running from the metalbending cops, playing jokes on each other, and on the poor, unsuspecting citizens of Republic City. As he remembered all of these childish follies, his mind floated to another subject. Korra. The young, beautiful Avatar he had encountered yesterday. Thoughts about what to do about her raced through his mind. Finally, he pinpointed one, and decided to act upon it. He was going to find Korra, and apologize for his uncalled-for behavior, and see if they could be friends. It was perfect! Foolproof! Unless Korra wasn't the type to forgive… But he would take his chances anyway.

He walked around the City, wondering where to start looking for Korra. He was going all of the possibilities in his head, when out of nowhere, a large, black Satomobile zoomed around the corner. It was coming straight for him! He tried to duck out of the way, but he was grabbed by two large men and hauled into the vehicle. He felt and array of punches up and down his side, effectively cutting off hiss bending. He was restrained, and thrown into the back of the car. He thrashed around violently, trying to break free of the restraints. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was a large fist flying toward his face.

* * *

Korra woke up bright and early the next morning, much to her dismay.

"Ahh… Tenzin, why do we have to wake up so early? We're just training. Can't it wait?" Korra asked.

"No, Korra, It can't wait. As the Avatar, you need to master all four elements as soon as you can, so you can bring balance to the world, and fulfill your duty as the Avatar," Tenzin said.

"Ugh! I hate airbending!" Korra yelled, frustrated. Tenzin rolled his eyes, and continued walking. Korra followed, and they began their training.

TIME LAPSE

When Korra was done with her airbending training for the day, she left Air Temple Island, and strolled through Republic City, hoping to find that Kyzan jerk, so she could teach him a lesson about messing with the Avatar. Instead, she found herself confronted by a gang of thugs, presumably from the Triple Threat Triad. She bent her three elements in all directions, sending blasts of fire, earth, and water towards her opposition, in hopes that they would disperse. But they didn't. They just charged her further, and succeeded in blocking her bending via short, sharp blows to vital areas of her body. They restrained her, and knocked her out, and threw her into the back of their van. They sped away, leaving the scene with little to no evidence of what had happened.

* * *

When Kyzan came to, he was rubbing his nose, as it hurt from the blow he received to knock him out. He opened his eyes, and was shocked to see that he had been imprisoned. He was locked in a perfectly square room, made of platinum. It had one door, and it was bolted shut. Not even he could melt through this metal. He sighed, and sat back on the wall, and was about to drift to sleep, when the door opened, and something was thrown into the room with him. He was immediately on guard, ready to attack whatever was now in his presence.

When he saw who it was, he let his guard down.

"Korra?" He said.

"Who is that?" she said, looking up. "Oh… it's you. How are ya, Mr. Jerk-face?" Korra said.

"Hey, you have a right to be mad at me. I was a jerk. I was actually coming to apologize to you when I was captured," He said.

"Save it," Korra said, harshly.

"I'm sorry Korra, I didn't mean to make such a bad impression on you, it's just that my inner firebender personality took over, and I didn't even try to control it. You see, normally, I would walk around the City, looking for some loser to put in their place. I would duel them, beat them easily, and walk away and forget about it. So, when I challenged you, I didn't think anything of it. I wasn't thinking at all. Afterward, I felt something different. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was guilt ridden, and I didn't know why. You drove me crazy Korra, I couldn't sleep because of you. I realize that I came off as a big jerk that cares about no one but himself, but I'm really not. I was just hoping that we could get to know each other better. So whaddya say?" Kyzan said.

"No."

"What do you mean 'No'?" Kyzan asked, bewildered at her response.

"I mean, no, I don't want to get to know you better. I know you well enough already. Well enough to know that I don't want to friends with a guy like you," Korra said, proud that she was able to stand up to this guy. Because the truth was, she really did want to get to know him better. It was hard to not jump at the idea of them being friends, because what he had just said touched her.

"Okay, I understand how you feel. So I guess this is good night?" Kyzan said scratching the back of his head.

"I guess so," Korra said, turning her head away from Kyzan. She walked over to a corner, and started to go to sleep. Kyzan did the same, and soon the day came to an end.

TIME LAPSE

Kyzan awoke, and groaned at the stiffness of his body. He stretched out, trying to relieve his muscles of the tension that was created by sleeping on the cold, hard platinum floor. He sat up, and looked over at Korra. She was curled up into a ball, sound asleep. _Better not wake her up… She'll be even more pissed at me than she already is, _he thought. He looked around the room, wondering why he was even here. He punched the wall in anger, and immediately regretted doing so. His hand pounded with pain, and he cursed himself. He jumped at the sound of Korra shifting sleeping positions, thinking he had woken her. _Thank the spirits_, he thought.

She was facing him now, still asleep. _How adorable, _he thought, as he gazed upon her sleeping figure. Korra's eyes slowly opened, to find Kyzan staring at her in adoration. He noticed this, and quickly turned away, but not fast enough so that she wouldn't notice.

"Were you staring at me?" Korra asked, trying to hide the blush that was coming to her cheeks.

"Uh… m-me? N-no! Of course not, why would I do that?" Kyzan said.

"You're a bad liar," Korra said.

"Okay, you caught me. Sorry," he said.

"Kyzan, I was thinking about what you said last night, and I've decided to take you up on your offer. So, you first," Korra said, smiling.

"Well, I'm a pretty good firebender, if I do say so myself."

"Cocky already? Wow, doesn't take much, does it?" Korra said, chuckling softly. Kyzan smiled. "Just kidding. Well, let's see. I'm the Avatar."

"Already knew that," Kyzan said. "Try again."

"Alright. My best friend is my polar bear dog, Naga," Korra said.

"You must not get out much, huh?" Kyzan said, smiling.

"Very funny, cool guy," Korra said, throwing a light blast of fire at him. She was surprised when he made no attempt to move. Instead, he sat there, and let the fire hit him in the face.

"Why didn't you move?" Korra said, puzzled.

"Because I can't get burned. By anything," Kyzan said.

"What? How?" Korra asked.

"I have no idea. It's just something I found out one day."

"Prove it," Korra said.

"Okay," Kyzan replied. He ignited a fire in his palm, and grabbed his opposite arm. He left the fire there for a few minutes, until Korra was satisfied with the show. He removed his hand, and sure enough, there was no mark from the flame.

"Wow! That's pretty awesome!" Korra exclaimed, fascinated by Kyzan's ability.

"I have a question," Korra said.

"Shoot."

"Why do you wear that United Forces jacket? Are you an officer or something?" she asked.

"I was, for two years, but I got out of the United Forces about a year ago. It was too bureaucratic for me."

"So you joined when you were 15? A little young, huh?" Korra asked.

"Well, you see, General Iroh is my cousin. So I had connections. I advanced to the rank of an officer in a year, and served a year as one. When I was discharged, I kept the jacket, because I thought it looked really cool," Kyzan explained.

"Cool story. I haven't really been able to do anything like that. You know, with being the Avatar and all, I've been training since I was four," Korra said.

"Wow. That kinda sucks," Kyzan said.

"Yeah, I guess. But I'm doing that anymore. I was finally able to get out of the South Pole, and to Republic City. And then, within the first two days of my arrival, I get kidnapped."

"Haha, this sucks huh?" Kyzan chuckled.

"What does?" Korra asked.

"Being stuck in this cell," Kyzan replied. "It's really boring."

"Well, I'm pretty entertained by talking to you," Korra said, with light blushes forming on her cheeks. Korra looked into Kyzan's dark green eyes, and he stared back into hers.

"Do you know what I think is weird?" Korra said.

"What?" Kyzan responded.

"How do you have dark green eyes and brown hair, like an earthbender, and still be a firebender?" Korra asked, quizzically.

"Well you see, my mom was an earthbender, and my dad was a firebender. I got my eyes and hair color from my mom and my bending ability from my dad. I get that question a lot, you know, because it _is _odd for a fire bender to have the physical appearance of an earthbender," Kyzan explained.

"As you can see, I'm a typical waterbender," Korra said.

"No you're not," Kyzan said.

"What do you mean?" Korra asked.

"You're much more beautiful than a typical waterbender," Kyzan said. Korra blushes got darker, and more visible at Kyzan's comment.

"O-oh, th-thank you Kyzan," Korra said. "Hey! I just had an idea! I know what we can do so we don't get bored," Korra said.

"What did you have in mind?" Kyzan asked, raising one eyebrow.

"This." With that Korra leaned in, and kissed Kyzan. Kyzan was surprised at first, but the he returned the kiss, with more pressure, deepening the kiss. Suddenly, the door to the cell swung open, and Korra and Kyzan jumped apart, much to both of their dismay.

"Well well, what do we have here?" A man with a deep, booming voice said. "Prison love, I guess?" The man laughed devilishly.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kyzan asked, his palm igniting with fire, getting angrier by the second.

"Oh, don't worry son, you'll find out soon enough. For now, I'll leave you two to your business." And with that, the door shut again, leaving Korra and Kyzan to themselves.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter 2, it's a bit longer, which is what I was going for. By the way, the revolutionaries will be introduced in the next chapter. (They're not Equalists, but they still use chi-blockers), so stay tuned, and read and review. Thanks!**

**-The Tank  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"We need to find a way to get out of here," Korra said.

"I thought we could melt our way out, but I don't know if I can make my fire hot enough to melt through the wall," Kyzan said.

"Well, I could help you," Korra said.

"No, it's too risky. You can get burned, I can't, remember?" Kyzan said.

"Oh yeah, I kinda forgot about that," Korra said. "You might as well try it though."

"Yeah, I guess it couldn't hurt," Kyzan said. "This room is gonna heat up really fast. Is there any you can cool off?"

"I don't know. Don't worry about it though. Just don't stay heated for too long," Korra said.

"Are you sure?" Kyzan asked, genuinely concerned for Korra's safety.

"I'm sure, now do it! Before they come back." Kyzan ignited his palms, not with flame, but pure heat. His hands were glowing cherry red. He pressed them to the wall, and the room instantly started to heat around them. The area around Kyzan's hands was glowing red hot, starting to give way to the heat.

"It's working!" Kyzan said, as his hands starting started moving forward, signifying that the wall was melting. After a few minutes of this, there was a sizable hole in the wall of their cell.

"Why didn't we think of this before?" Korra asked.

"We were too caught up in getting to know each other," Kyzan replied.

"Oh yeah," Korra said. "I'll go first," Korra said. Korra said, climbing through the hole. "The coast is clear, come on out." Kyzan climbed out and stepped foot into a hall. Kyzan turned towards Korra.

"Korra, I have to ask you something," he said. Korra raised her brow, wondering what he was going to ask. "That kiss, did that mean anything?" Korra wasn't expecting the question, but she didn't show it.

"Now isn't really the best time. We'll talk after we get out of here," Korra replied coolly. Kyzan nodded his head, and turned down the hallway.

"This way," he said.

"Do you know where you're going?" Korra asked.

"Nope, but I'm following my instincts," Kyzan responded. Korra rolled her eyes, and they continued down the hall. They quickly encountered two men, masked and dressed in black. The men started running towards them, hands ready to fight. Kyzan and Korra sent a strong blast of fire at them, effectively knocking them back and incapacitating them. Normally these chi-blockers would dodge their bending attacks, but there was not much they could do in such close quarters.

"Which way should we go?" Kyzan asked.

"Up," Korra responded. Kyzan looked confused, but didn't say anything. The floor was made of earth, making it easy for Korra to bend a large rock up through the roof of the complex. She sent it flying until it broke through the roof.

"Well that was simple enough," Kyzan said. "Grab hold of me, I know a fast way out. Be careful though, I don't want you to get burned." Korra did exactly as he asked, and she gave him a 'ready' signal.

"Hang on tight," Kyzan said, as he shot flames down from his fists, propelling them upwards, through the hole Korra had made. Soon, they were out of the building, and on the ground. Korra jumped off of Kyzan, and looked around of where they were.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I have no idea…" Kyzan said as his voice trailed off. The place was huge, buildings spanning across a large valley, of various sizes and shapes.

"Hey! You! What are you doing here? You should be in your cell!" A voice called from across the field. Korra looked at Kyzan, and they both knew exactly what to do. Run. Fast. They took off, running in the opposite direction, making their way out of the complex. After running for what seemed like an eternity, they stopped to rest. They were both panting, with their hands on their knees.

"Who do you think they were?" Korra asked.

"I don't know. But whoever they are, they sure don't like us," Kyzan commented. Korra nodded in agreement. They were in a forest, and they had no idea what to do.

"What should we do now?" Korra asked.

"I don't know. But since we're settled down now, back to my question. Did that kiss back there mean anything? Or were you just bored?"

"Well, technically, that's two questions," Korra chuckled weakly.

"Korra, stop trying to avoid my question," Kyzan said. Korra looked down at her feet, trying desperately to avoid answering Kyzan.

"Look Korra, if you don't want to tell me how you feel, then I'll tell you how I feel. Korra, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life. When we first met, I instantly noticed your glimmering sapphire eyes, shining in the sun. When we were in that cell, no less than three hours ago, I realized that I wanted to be more than friends with you Korra. I like you a lot. I don't know if you feel the same way, but this is how I feel, so take it or leave it," Kyzan said, impressed that he was able to express his feelings to the girl he had fallen head over heels for.

"I'll take it," Korra said, smiling as she leaned in to kiss Kyzan. He returned the kiss, and their lips stayed locked until they both broke apart for air.

"Well, glad to know that we see eye to eye," Kyzan said, laughing. Korra smiled, and kissed him again, this time light and short.

"So does mean we're, uh… you know, dating?" Korra asked.

"I guess it does," Kyzan said. Their happiness was short-lived, however, because the low hum of an airship fluttered above their heads.

"How did they find us?" Korra yelled. Kyzan shrugged his shoulders. Cables started to descend from the airship, and they were followed by men. Ten men dressed in all black surrounded Korra and Kyzan, and began their fighting stance. Korra and Kyzan followed suit, and they fired the first volley of attacks. Kyzan sent a long, continuous flame down at the men, which was dodged by two, but one was pushed back and knocked down from the blast. Korra pulled the ground on which the men were standing out from under their feet, flinging them backwards.

Two of them sprinted toward Kyzan, and he sent blast of fire at them, which they easily dodged. They closed in on him, and soon it was a hand to hand fight. Kyzan punched one of them in the stomach, and he keeled over in pain. The other swung at Kyzan, who blocked the blow with his forearm. Kyzan retaliated with a flaming fist to the man's face. He was knocked back onto the ground. It looked like Kyzan had won the fight. He looked over to see how Korra was doing. She was engaged in combat with three men, dodging her attacks and nearing her with every passing second. Korra was a talented combatant, but she had tunnel vision when it came to fighting. The man Kyzan had previously knocked out threw an electrically charged disc that had chains attached to it, in Korra's direction.

"Korra! Look out!" Kyzan yelled at he ran over to her, jumping in front of the disc. It coiled itself around his torso, and electrocuted him. He lay there on the ground, bound and motionless. Korra picked him up, and slung him over her shoulder. She lifted up a wall of earth between her and the men, and began to run. She sprinted as fast as she could, hoping she could outrun the men. Her hope was in vain, however, because four of the men were in pursuit of them, closing in fast.

"Come on Kyzan, wake up!" Korra said. She shook him, but he showed no signs of waking up. She started to burn the coils off of him, while running, which proved to be extremely difficult. She eventually got them off of him, was relieved. He started to stir, and he opened his eyes, fully aware and awake. Korra dropped him, and he began to run beside her.

"You gotta plan?" Kyzan asked.

"Nope! You?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, let's show these guys what we're really made of," Kyzan said, with complete confidence in their abilities.

"Let's do it!" Korra said. They both stopped, and turned to face their opponents.

"You punks ready to see what happens when you mess with the Avatar?" Korra said, challenging them. The men stopped, and got in their fighting position. Kyzan fired four blasts of fire, one for each enemy, and the fight was underway.

* * *

Ryik sat on his bed, patiently waiting for Kyzan's arrival. Where was he? Why hadn't he returned? He should have been back yesterday, but he was nowhere to be found. Thoughts that Kyzan had lost a fight, and was alone, beaten up in some alley somewhere started to flood Ryik's mind. _No way. That's impossible; Kyzan's the best firebender in the world! There's no way some hobo could've beaten him!_ Kyzan was Ryik's idol. The thought of him being beaten was a crushing blow to the young boy. Kyzan was like Ryik's older brother. Even though he wasn't home most of the time, he still missed him whenever he left. And when he came back, he was the most excited out of the boys.

Ryik ran his fingers through his short, buzzed black hair, wondering what to do about Kyzan's absence. He got up and walked over to the training section of the firebender's haven. He walked into his group of friends, which were all around his age.

"Hey guys," Ryik said.

"Hey," they all said, almost in unison.

"What's the matter Ryik? You look down," one of his friends, Zarno, asked.

"It's Kyzan. He hasn't gotten back yet," he replied.

"Don't worry about it, Ryik. It's Kyzan! He's the greatest firebender there is! He's probably just finishing roughing up some losers on the streets."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Ryik said, somewhat cheered up by his friend's comment.

"Now come on, let's duel!" Zarno said. Zarno and Ryik loved to duel each other, and this brought Ryik back his normal self.

* * *

Tenzin hurried down the hall of his home on Air Temple Island. He had White Lotus members walking with him, making their way into their meeting room. They arrived, and Tenzin immediately began delivering orders.

"We need a search party. We have to find Korra as soon as possible. Her last known whereabouts is the central park in Republic City. We'll start there. We need to split up into four groups, and search Republic City up and down." The members of the White Lotus started to form into groups, and started heading out to search for Korra.

Tenzin was about to head out with the search party, when Jinora and Ikki, Tenzin's daughters, came up to him.

"Daddy, where's Korra?" Ikki asked.

"I don't know, Ikki. But I promise, we will find her," Tenzin reassured his daughter. Ikki smiled, and hugged her father.

"Be safe daddy," Jinora said as she too hugged her father. Tenzin kissed his daughters goodbye, and headed out to lead the search party.

* * *

"Ahh!" Kyzan yelled, as a series of punches up and down his side cut off his bending on his right side. He used his left hand to fire a bolt of lightning at the man, and he was instantly incapacitated.

"Why didn't you use lightning before?" Korra asked, fighting off the attacks of two other chi-blockers. Kyzan shrugged, and continued to fight off the attacker with one good bending arm. After much fighting, Korra and Kyzan had defeated all of their opponents. Kyzan knelt down next to one of the men, and brought his face up to his own.

"Who are you?" Kyzan asked.

"We. We are the future…" The man said as he fell into a state of unconsciousness.

"What does that mean?" Korra asked.

"I don't know, but there is one thing I do know. There's a revolution on the horizon. And it's not going to pretty." Korra nodded in agreement. Convinced that there was going to be no more resistance, the couple began walking through the forest, hoping to find their way back home. Kyzan put his arm around Korra's waist, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"We could sit down here," Korra said.

"But we have to get back home," Kyzan responded.

"Do we really have to? I mean, it's perfect here. No one else is around but us, and the forest is so calming," Korra said.

"You do have a very convincing argument," Kyzan chuckled. They both sat down on a fallen tree, snuggled close together. Kyzan's arm was once again around Korra's waist, and her head was on his shoulder.

"You know what's funny?" Korra asked.

"What?" Kyzan said.

"Yesterday, I woke up, determined to find you and teach you a lesson. I thought you were the biggest jerk I had ever met. And now, here we are, now dating. It's funny how fate works, huh?" Korra said.

"Yeah, it is. I'm glad it worked out though, because I can't think of any place I'd rather be, than here with you," Kyzan said. Korra smiled, and kissed Kyzan. He kissed her back, and it started a chain reaction. Korra threw her leg around Kyzan's body, and was now sitting on his lap, facing him. She locked her hands around his neck, and his hands were on her waist. They kissed again, this time longer and more passionately. They broke apart for air, and rested their foreheads on each other's. They stared into each other's eyes, and olive drab eyes met cerulean.

They kissed once again, savoring the taste of each other's lips. Once they broke apart, Korra climbed off of Kyzan and sat next to him on the tree once more. They sat there, soaking in the beauty of the forest in which they were.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it Kyzan?" Korra said.

"Yeah, it really is," Kyzan agreed. "We should get going." Korra agreed, and they got up and started walking.

After walking for a few hours, Kyzan had an epiphany.

"Korra! I know where we are!" he said.

"Where? And how do you know?" she asked, bewildered at his comment.

"You know how Republic City is in a valley? Just like the complex we were imprisoned in?" he said. Korra nodded, and Kyzan continued. "That mountain is the same mountain that borders the south side of Republic City! All we have to do is get up and over that mountain, and we can get home," Kyzan said.

"That's awesome! But how do you know?" Korra asked, skeptical.

"I, I just know," was all Kyzan said. Korra was content with his answer, and they started their ascent up the mountain.

* * *

After an hour, Korra and Kyzan had reached the summit of the mountain. They stood, and looked on the glory of Republic City, happy that they had finally made it.

"Come on, let's go," Kyzan said. Korra created a sled out of earth, and they used it to slide down the mountain, and into Republic City. They landed on a street, which was a relatively quiet one.

"Korra, we need to stop by my place before we go to Air Temple Island," said Kyzan.

"Okay, but where do you live?" Korra asked.

"Not far, just follow me." Kyzan took an extremely complicated route to get to his home, but eventually, they made it.

"Here we are," Kyzan said, standing in the middle of an alley.

"Where? I don't see it," Korra said.

"It's right here," Kyzan said as he lifted a sewer cap up and out of the ground.

"You live in the sewer?" Korra asked, scrunching up her nose.

"Not exactly, it's more of an underground training facility and safe haven for orphaned firebenders," Kyzan explained.

"Wait a second, you're an orphan?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, my father was killed by an explosion on a ship he was serving on when I was 5. And my mom passed away from a disease when I was 7. I've been living here ever since," Kyzan said.

"Kyzan, I'm so sorry," Korra said, with genuine care for her boyfriend.

"It's fine, Korra, now come on, let's go," Kyzan said as he started his descent into the hole.

"Didn't you say this place was for _firebenders?" _Korra asked.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," Kyzan reassured her. Korra slid down in after Kyzan, and soon they were in the complex. Korra stayed close to Kyzan, uncomfortable at the fact that she was the only non-native firebender in the vicinity.

"Ryik? Are ya here bud?" Kyzan called out.

"Who's Ryik?" Korra whispered.

"A friend," Kyzan replied.

"Kyzan? Is that you?" A voice called out from the distance. A boy came running out from a corner, and jumped into Kyzan's arms.

"Hey Ryik, what's up?" Kyzan said.

"I missed you Kyzan. I thought someone had beaten you," Ryik said.

"Ryik, you know that doesn't happen often," Kyzan said.

"Haha, you're right. Anyway, who's the girl?" Ryik asked, gesturing towards Korra. Kyzan set Ryik down to introduce Korra.

"Ryik, I want you to meet Korra. She's my girlfriend," Kyzan said.

"Hi Korra! Nice to meet ya!" Ryik said energetically.

"Hi Ryik, nice to meet you too," Korra said, shaking his hand. Ryik looked over at Kyzan, and put his hand beside his mouth, so Korra wouldn't hear him.

"She's smokin' hot Kyzan! Atta boy!" Ryik said. Kyzan laughed, and so did Korra, because she heard him anyway.

"It was good seeing you, Ryik. I gotta go for a bit, but I'll be back soon, okay?" Kyzan said.

"But you just got here!" Ryik pleaded.

"I know, but I'll be right back, I promise," Kyzan said. Ryik nodded, and Korra and Kyzan were on their way. Within no time, Korra and Kyzan had made it to Air Temple Island.

"Naga! Come!" Korra yelled. Naga, Korra's polar bear dog, came running from the house toward Korra. She came, and licked Korra, happy that her master had finally made it back.

"Hey girl, I missed ya," Korra said, petting Naga.

"So this is your best friend?" Kyzan said.

"Yup! Naga, this is Kyzan. He's my boyfriend, so be nice," she said. Naga licked Kyzan as welled, much to his dismay.

"Come on Kyzan, I have to go talk to Tenzin," Korra said. Kyzan followed behind Korra, into the house.

"Pema! It's me, Korra!" she called throughout the house.

"Korra? I'm in the kitchen," Pema said. Kyzan followed Korra into the kitchen, and they met with Pema.

"Hey Pema, where's Tenzin?" Korra asked.

"He's out looking for you. He got a whole search party together to look for you. He really overreacts sometimes," Pema chuckled.

"Wow, okay, can you call them back then?" Korra asked.

"Sure, but first, who's this?" Pema asked, looking at Kyzan.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Pema this is Kyzan, my boyfriend," Korra said.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Pema," Kyzan said, as he shook her hand.

"Please, call me Pema. And it's nice to meet you too," she said. Pema left the room, going to call Tenzin. Kyzan looked at Korra, and he pulled her toward him. He kissed her, and she kissed back. They both smiled, and walked out of the kitchen, holding hands.

"Korra!" Three voices yelled from down the hall in unison. Three young airbenders dressed in traditional Air Acolyte clothing ran down the hall toward Korra.

"Hey guys!" Korra said as they all hugged.

"We missed you," Jinora, the eldest, said.

"I missed you guys too," Korra said.

"Who is this? Is this your boyfriend? He's cute! How'd you guys meet?" Ikki, the hyperactive middle child said.

"Slow down, Ikki," Korra said. "This is Kyzan, yes he's my boyfriend. I know he's cute, and it's a long story. There, is that good enough for you?" Korra said. All of them laughed.

"Kyzan, this is Jinora, this is Ikki, and this is Meelo. They're Tenzin and Pema's kids," Korra explained.

"Nice to meet ya kids," Kyzan said.

"Nice to meet you too," They all said.

"Come on Kyzan, let's go to my room," Korra said, grabbing Kyzan's hand and leading him to her room.

"Are you guys gonna go kiss? Ooh! Can I come and watch? Please!" Ikki pleaded.

"Ikki, stay here with Jinora and Meelo," Korra said. Ikki groaned, but relented. Korra and Kyzan walked away from the kids, and towards Korra's room. On their way, they were stopped by Tenzin.

"Korra, are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine Tenzin. We need to talk though," She said. Tenzin nodded, and they continued towards Korra's room. They made it inside, and they sat down and closed the door.

"Korra, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Tenzin asked.

"That can wait, first I want to introduce you to Kyzan," Korra said as she gestured towards the young man sitting next to her.

"Hello, Master Tenzin," Kyzan said, remembering that Korra had told him that Tenzin was an airbending master. He bowed, and Tenzin returned it.

"Nice to meet you, Kyzan. How do you know Korra?" He said.

"Oh, she's my uh, my girlfriend," he said.

"Well, any friend of Korra's is welcome here," Tenzin said.

"Thank you, Master Tenzin," Kyzan said. Tenzin nodded, and continued to speak.

"Now, back to the matter at hand. What did you want to talk to me about Korra?"

"Kyzan and I were captured by some sort of revolutionaries. That's why I was gone. We just recently escaped. They might still be trying to find us. I was hoping you could tell us who it was, and what they want," Korra said.

"I thought we stopped them years ago. How did they come back?" Tenzin said, thinking aloud.

"You know who these people are?" Korra asked.

"They call themselves Progressors. They believe that their way is the future. And that everyone should follow them. They don't give people a choice, and they rule with an iron fist," Tenzin explained.

"What do they believe?" Kyzan asked.

"They believe that peace can only be achieved by death and destruction. They are extremists, and they'll stop at nothing until they achieve their goal. A dictatorship that rules the world with hatred. These people are terrible, horrible revolutionaries," Tenzin said.

"What do they want with us?" Korra asked.

"They kidnap innocent people, benders and non-benders alike, and torture them in secret, then forcefully converting them to their beliefs. It looks like they're trying to build an army, trying to gain power again," Tenzin said. Korra stood up, and slammed her fist into her palm.

"But it's not going to work. We're going to stop these 'Progressors', whatever the cost."

* * *

**A/N: Geez, so many introductions! Those are really boring to write, but I got through it. So yeah, the Progressors are pretty creepy. But, that's just the way it is. Read and Review, and look! They made it so much easier to post reviews. After your done reading, just post a comment or two on what ya think. Anonymous reviews are just as welcome. Thanks!**

**-The Tank  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, it took a while, but I got it done. Here's chapter 4. (Well technically five, but whatever) Enjoy!**

**P.S. The large section with italics is a dream sequence.  
**

* * *

Korra woke up groggily, tired from the events of the previous day. She rubbed her eyes and slowly got up out of her bed. She heard a knock at her door, and sleepily muttered, "It's open…" The door slid open and revealed Kyzan, completely dressed and awake for the day.

"Good morning sweetheart," He said with a smile. He walked over and sat down on her bed, next to her.

"Good morning. How long have you been up?" She asked.

"Since 5. Did you just get up?"

"Yeah. And I wanna go back to sleep," Korra said.

"You really don't like mornings, do you?" Kyzan asked, smirking.

"No. The mornings. Are. EVIL," she said. Kyzan just laughed, and kissed his girlfriend's temple. She smiled, and proceeded to get ready for the day.

"Pema's got breakfast waiting; I'll meet you in there, okay?" Kyzan said. Korra nodded, and Kyzan left the room. Korra yawned and stretched out, and opened the door and began her walk to the kitchen. She got there, and sat down next to Kyzan.

"It's about time," He muttered with a smirk. Korra lightly punched his arm. Korra, Kyzan, Pema and Tenzin were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"So," Korra said with her mouth full. "Whaddya wanna do today?" She said, gesturing towards Kyzan.

"Well, I was thinking we could take some steps towards stopping the Progressors," He responded.

"I was hoping we could something more fun," Korra said with dismay.

"Kyzan is right, Korra. We need to stop the Progressors before they make their first strike," Tenzin said. Kyzan nodded. Korra rolled her eyes, and got up and went to her room.

"She seems upset. I'll go find out what's wrong," Tenzin said.

"Not to be rude, Master Tenzin, but I think I should talk to her," Kyzan said as he started to get up. Tenzin nodded, and Kyzan left the room. He made his way down the hall way and into Korra's room.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Kyzan said.

"Don't worry about it," Korra said.

"Korra, you can tell me," He said.

"It's just, we just got back from being imprisoned by those monsters, and I just want to stop thinking about them for right now," Korra said.

"I understand Korra, but this isn't just for us, it's for Republic City, for the world," Kyzan said.

"I get that. But we just started dating, and I kinda want to spend more time together, you know, just me and you. Without all this stuff about the Progressors and all that," Korra said.

"Is that what this is really about?" Kyzan asked. Korra nodded. "Okay, let's go out then. Let's do something fun. Any ideas?"

"I was thinking we could go to the park, and have lunch, and just lounge around enjoying each other's company," Korra said.

"That sounds like a great idea," Kyzan replied. When do you want to go?"

"We could go right now." Kyzan nodded. They both got up and left the room, and started their walk, hand-in-hand, to the ferry. They boarded, and sat down waiting to depart across Yue Bay, and into Republic City. The ferry moved slowly, but just fast enough to make it a worthwhile vessel of travel. Korra and Kyzan sat next to each other, looking out on the Bay, and the City. The ferry docked, and the couple exited, and headed towards the park where they had first met. They entered the park, and found the nearest picnic table to sit at. They sat on the same side and looked out on Republic City. Kyzan's right arm was around Korra's shoulder, and the other was draped around the table.

"It looks amazing," He said.

"Yeah, it does. Just looking at it now, you wouldn't ever guess that this is one of the most dangerous cities around," Korra said. Kyzan nodded in agreement.

"Korra, you have the most incredible eyes," Kyzan said.

"Thanks Kyzan. Yours are pretty amazing too," She said. Kyzan smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Look, right over there, is where we met. Where we first fought," Kyzan said, pointing to a grassy field.

"Yeah," Korra chuckled. "Let's take a walk around the park." Kyzan nodded, and they got up to walk around. Korra slipped her hand into Kyzan's, and they began walking. They walked around the park, looking at the beauty of the landscape. Then, out of nowhere, Kyzan swept Korra off of her feet, and kissed her. Korra returned the kiss passionately, both of them caught up in the moment. Then, the large, bright flash of a camera broke them out of their euphoric moment.

"What was that?" Korra asked. Kyzan put her down, and stared down at a small, frail reporter with a large camera.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kyzan asked, outraged.

"J-just taking a p-picture for the n-news," The reporter trembled, trying to hide behind the camera.

"What's the story gonna be, huh?" Kyzan asked.

"W-well, about the Avatar, o-of course," He said. Kyzan narrowed his eyes at the man.

"You keep Korra out of this. She's got enough on her mind right now," He said, defending his girlfriend. She put her hand on his arm, and interjected, "Kyzan, I can handle this."

"If you put this picture in the news, I swear I'll see to it personally that you get what's coming to ya. Got it?" She said. Kyzan chuckled. The reporter nodded timidly, and ran away, terrified.

"Well, I think we handled that well," Kyzan said.

"Yeah," Korra said, laughing. They continued their walk, hands apart as to avoid another confrontation with the paparazzi.

"I can't believe this! We can't even go out together and show the slightest bit of affection without someone breathing down our necks!" Korra exclaimed, obviously upset at what had happened.

"I know. But we can't let it get to us, alright? And I think it's about time we get something to eat," Kyzan said. Korra grunted, but relented.

"Alright. Where should we go?" She asked.

"I was thinking, not too classy, but not too shabby either. Does Narook's sound good?" Kyzan asked.

"Perfect," Korra replied. The pair started their walk to the restaurant, and arrived in a timely fashion. They walked in, and seated themselves, waiting for the waiter to come and take their order. Finally, he arrived, notepad in hand. He was looking down while he started to talk.

"Welcome to Narook's Seaweed Noodlery, can I take your or-" He said as he stopped, and stared at Kyzan.

"Is there a… problem?" Kyzan asked confused.

"Kyzan, it's you," He said.

"Uh, do I know you?" He asked.

"You should. My name's Yoshmi," he paused. "I'm your brother." Kyzan's eyes went wide, and he stared at Yoshmi like he was a madman.

"Y-Yoshmi? Is that really you?" Kyzan said.

"The one and only," He replied, with a smile. Kyzan jumped up and hugged his older brother viciously.

"It's been a long time," Yoshmi said.

"Try twelve years!" Kyzan exclaimed.

"Yeah. It's been rough without ya buddy, but I had to go," He said. "So how old are ya now? 16? 17?" He said, smiling.

"I'm nineteen, Yoshmi," Kyzan said. Yoshmi laughed, and hugged his brother again. Yoshmi smoothed back his orange hair.

"So, who's this?" Yoshmi said, looking at Korra.

"Oh! Sorry Korra. Yoshmi, this is my girlfriend, Korra," He said.

"The _Avatar_ Korra?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I don't care whether she's the Avatar or not," Kyzan said.

"Well it's nice to meet you," Yoshmi said.

"Nice to meet you too," Korra said. "Kyzan never told me that he had a brother."

"Well, he hasn't seen me for twelve years. We never really kept in touch," Yoshmi explained.

"So, Yoshmi, can you bend?" Korra asked.

"Sure can. I'm an earthbender," he said. "Kyzan got the earthbender looks, but he got the firebending. I got the firebender slash non-bender look, and the ability to earthbend. So I guess you could say that we were pretty evenly split between our parents," He explained.

"Cool, how much older are you?" Korra asked.

"Four years," He replied.

"How long have you been working at Narook's?" Kyzan asked.

"A few months. Not a very long time," Yoshmi said. "But enough talk, what'll ya have?"

"A bowl of seaweed noodles, and a glass of leechi juice," Korra said.

"Same as the lady," Kyzan said. Yoshmi scribbled down their orders on his notepad, nodded, and walked away to prepare their lunch.

"So, you have an older brother?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in a long time. It's good to have him back," Kyzan said. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, just me. I do kinda wish that a younger brother or sister or something," Korra replied. Kyzan shrugged.

"If it wasn't for just be reunited with my brother, then I would advise against wanting that," Kyzan said as he and Korra both laughed. Yoshmi returned with their food, and set it down on the table. He left them alone with a simple "Enjoy." Korra started to wolf down her noodles and he leechi juice. Kyzan, on the other hand, ate them slowly, savoring each and every bite. Kyzan looked over at Korra, surprised to see that she had already finished her meal.

"You were hungry," He said.

"Yup. And it tasted amazing," she said.

"I'm glad," Kyzan said, finishing the remains of his lunch. Yoshmi came back to the table, collecting their dishes. As he was getting them together, Kyzan spoke up.

"How much do I owe ya?" He asked.

"Don't worry about little bro. This one's on me," He replied.

"Thanks Yoshmi! That's really nice of you," Korra said. "Yeah, thanks Yoshmi," Kyzan said.

"No problem, it's the least I can do for my little brother and his girlfriend," He said as he smiled and took the dishes away.

"Are you ready?" Kyzan asked, starting to get up. Korra nodded, and the two got up and started to exit the restaurant. Before they left, Kyzan called Yoshmi over.

"Hey, it was really good to see you again. I missed you big bro," Kyzan said as he hugged his brother.

"I missed you too, Kyzan. It seems like you're doing well on your own huh bro? I mean, you look good, you're acting well, and you've got yourself a very nice, and beautiful girlfriend. It looks like you didn't need me after all. You're doing just fine, Kyzan," Yoshmi said.

"I still would've rather had you there with me. But I guess you're right. I love you Yoshmi," Kyzan said.

"Love you too Kyzan. Now you take care of yourself, alright?" He said.

"Will do. I'll see ya later," Kyzan said. He shook his brother's hand.

"It was nice meeting you," Korra said.

"You as well, Avatar Korra. Good luck," He said. He shook her hand as well, and the two were on their way. Kyzan slipped his hand into Korra's as they walked down the street.

"Oh sorry! I forgot," Kyzan said as he let go of Korra's hand.

"Kyzan, I think it's okay if we hold hands," Korra said. Kyzan, looking relieved, returned his hand to its previous position. The couple walked further down the street, making their way back to the ferry to return to Air Temple Island. The wind was blowing considerably, blowing trash and paper around the city. Then, all of the sudden, Korra was smacked in the face by a newspaper that was blown off of a nearby newsstand. Kyzan try to control his laughter, but it came out anyway. Korra punched him in the arm, she laughed as well.

"It isn't funny," She said between chuckles.

"It, it was a little funny," Kyzan replied, smiling. "What's the headline?" Korra looked down at the paper, and her eyes burned with rage. Kyzan saw this, and knew what was about to happen.

"What's it say?" He asked. She slammed the paper near his face, and he read the headline. It read: _**Avatar In Love!**_ Under it was the picture that the reporter had taken of them earlier that day. His eyes soon started to burn with rage as Korra's did, but he contained himself. Korra took the paper and burned them in her hands.

"Ahh! I can't believe the nerve of stupid little reporter!" Korra yelled, angry at the reporter they had encountered earlier. Kyzan grabbed Korra's arm, and started to calm her down.

"Calm down Korra. It's okay, it's not the end of the world," He assured her.

"If I ever find that reporter again, I'm gonna kill him!" She exclaimed.

"Korra, if you do that, you'll just give them another headline. One that you'll hate even more than this one. We just need to forget about this, and move on. Okay?" Kyzan said. Korra's breathing and heart rate slowed as she calmed down.

"Okay. I guess you're right. Let's get out of here," She said. The pair made their way to the ferry, and back to Air Temple Island.

When they arrived at the island, they started walking to the house. As usual, they were confronted by an overly hyperactive Ikki, bombarding them with questions.

"Hey guys! How was your date? Did you have fun? Did you guys kiss a lot? Was the ferry ride boring? Or was it fun? What'd you have for lunch?" She asked while hopping up and down.

"Ikki, calm down," Kyzan said. "We'll answer your questions later, okay?"

"Promise?" She said.

"I promise," Kyzan replied. With that, the little airbender was on her way.

"What do you want to do now?" Kyzan asked Korra.

"You wanna spar?" Korra asked. A small smile started to form on Kyzan's face.

"Let's do it," He replied. The two walked over to Korra's training grounds, and got in their stances, ready to spar.

"Okay, 3, 2, 1, Go!" Korra yelled, and the fight was underway. Korra launched two large rocks at Kyzan, which were easily dodged. He returned fire with three blasts of under-heated blue fire, so as to not burn Korra. She deflected two of three, but the last crashed into her chest, pushing her back while not harming her. She recovered quickly, and kicked fire from her feet at Kyzan, who augmented the fire back at her. She move out of the way, and bent the earth from beneath Kyzan's feet. He stumbled a little, but regained his footing, and leaped off of the rock, landing gracefully back on the ground. He created two blue fire whips, and sent them flying at Korra. She deflected them both, and then created two of her own, only hers were orange. The two whips tangled after much fighting, and Kyzan released the grip on his. He immediately began blasting a large, continuous blast of fire of from his fists. This caught Korra off guard, and she was thrown backward.

He prepared to go on the offensive once more, but stopped when he saw Korra on the ground, not moving.

"Korra! Are you okay!" He yelled as he ran to the aid of his girlfriend. He knelt down beside her, and started to turn her over to see if she was okay. As he touched her arm, he felt a foot catch his leg and fling him to the ground. Korra was now on top of him, with a flame in her hand, smiling.

"You cheated," Kyzan said, smiling as well.

"I didn't cheat, I just knew you would let your guard down if I pretended to be hurt," Korra said. "But you passed."

"Passed what?" Kyzan asked.

"The test! The boyfriend test that I literally made up yesterday," Korra chuckled.

"What's in this test?" He asked.

"Well, there's only three things, and you passed all of them. First, you stood up for me when that reporter took that picture. Even though I could've done it myself, it was still nice. Second, you offered to pay for the meal today at Narook's. And third, just now. When I was faking being hurt, you could've just finished me off there. But you called off your attack, and went to see if I was okay. So, you passed!" Korra said with excitement.

"Well I'm glad," Kyzan said. Korra smiled and leaned down and kissed Kyzan. She got off of him, and helped him up.

"You're an incredible firebender," Korra said.

"Yeah, I'm not too bad. You know you're fair share of bending too," Kyzan said.

"How'd you learn how to bend blue fire?" Korra asked.

"My Grandmother taught me," Kyzan said.

"Who's you're grandmother?" Korra asked.

Kyzan gulped before answering, "Azula of the Fire Nation Royal Family." Korra gawked at Kyzan.

"Really? So you're royalty?" She asked.

"Yeah, like I said, my cousin is General Iroh, next in line for the throne. My dad is the son of Azula," Kyzan explained.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Korra exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess," He said.

"What's the matter?" Korra asked, picking up on Kyzan's mood.

"Don't worry about it," He said. Korra was about to say something, but was stopped when Ikki called them in for dinner. They entered the dining room, and sat down for dinner. Pema, Tenzin, the kids, Kyzan, and Korra were sitting at the table.

"So Korra, how was yours and Kyzan's day out?" Pema asked.

"It was great! We went to the park, took a walk, went to eat lunch a Narook's, and took another walk around the city," She said.

"Sounds like fun," She said with a smile.

"And at Narook's, we met Kyzan's brother. They haven't seen each other for twelve years," Korra explained.

"Really? Was it nice to see your brother again after so long Kyzan?" Pema asked.

"Yeah it was a really nice. It was a nice surprise," He said.

"Was he as cute as you? How old is he? Is he tall?" Ikki asked.

"Ikki. Calm down please," Pema said.

"Oh, it's fine Pema," Kyzan reassured her. "Ikki, I don't about that first question, maybe Korra can answer you. But I can answer your first two. He's 23, but I'm taller than him, by about three inches," He answered.

"To answer your first question, Ikki, Kyzan's waaaayyyy cuter than him. His name is Yoshmi," Korra said smiling. Ikki laughed, satisfied with the answers that were given. After about 20 minutes, they were all done with their dinner. Everyone said their goodnights, and headed off to their bedrooms. Korra and Kyzan sat down on their bed, and started talking.

"Hey, this is my last night here for a little while, okay? I have to get back to the compound before everyone starts to worry," Kyzan said.

"When are you leaving tomorrow?" Korra asked.

"Right after lunch," Kyzan replied.

"Well, if this is your last night, then…" Korra trailed off as she was pulled into a kiss, wrapped in Kyzan's warm embrace. She deepened the kiss, and they pull apart, both panting for air. They kissed again, even more passionately than the first. Korra ran her hands through Kyzan's brown hair, as Kyzan ran hands up and down the curvature of her back. _She is so amazing. I'm the luckiest guy in the world_… Kyzan thought. When they broke apart for the last time, they started getting ready for bed. They changed into their sleeping clothes, and climbed into their bed. Korra's hair draped over the pillow as she snuggled closer to Kyzan, with her head on his upper chest and her arm across his chest. Slowly, the couple drifted to sleep.

* * *

"_Korra! Look out!" Kyzan yelled as more Progressors made their way towards her. Korra jumped out of the way and earthbent the ground beneath them. They went flying, and Kyzan threw blast of fire at them, incapacitating them. It seemed like they were winning the fight. Then, all of the sudden, Kyzan was unable to move. His body was twisting and contorting itself in excruciatingly painful ways. _

"_Ahhhh!" He yelled out. He looked forward, and saw a man with his hand up, bloodbending him. Next to him, was a man dressed in black, like the other Progressors, but he had a crest on his mask and various markings across his outfit. The leader of the Progressors. Kyzan looked on in horror when he saw Korra on her knees in front on him, her head grasped between his hands. _

"_Korra!" Kyzan yelled out. She was obviously being bloodbent by the same man who bloodbending him. _

"_Kyzan… Help me…" She said weakly. Then, the leader began to speak with his low, booming voice. _

"_I've got you now, Avatar Korra! Prepare to meet your doom! Say goodbye to your Avatar world, and you," he looked over at Kyzan. "Say goodbye to your precious girlfriend!" He said. _

"_Let her go! Take me instead! Please, just don't hurt her!" Kyzan pleaded. An evil smile came across the leader's face. Then, Kyzan heard the most horrifying sound he had ever heard. He heard the sickening crack of Korra's neck as her body crumpled to the ground, lifeless. "Too late," The leader said. _

"_KORRA! NO!" Kyzan yelled, standing there helpless as the leader murdered his girlfriend. "I'm going to kill you!" He yelled. The man just laughed, and gestured for the bloodbender to bring Kyzan towards him. _

"Ahh!" Kyzan yelled as he sprung up out of his nightmare. _Okay, it was just a nightmare…_ He thought. He calmed down, and slowed his breathing.

"Kyzan? Are you okay?" Korra asked, alarmed at his appearance. He was breathing heavily and sweating.

"Yeah… I just had a bad dream," He replied. "It was about the Progressors."

"What happened?" Korra asked.

"We were fighting them, and it looked like we were winning. It was dark, and we were beating them. Then, this man started bloodbending me. Then the leader of the Progressors had you, and you were being bloodbent too. He made me watch, helpless, then h-he…" Kyzan trailed off.

"You can tell me, what happened next?" Korra asked.

"He murdered you. He killed right there, in cold blood," Kyzan said, shivering as the words came out of his mouth.

"Kyzan, it's okay. It was just a dream. I'm here, it's gonna be alright," she said. Kyzan pulled her closer, and kissed the top of her head.

"It just felt so… _real_," Kyzan said.

"It's okay. Listen, get some rest. You need your strength for tomorrow. Remember, we will stop the Progressors," Korra said.

"Yeah, you're right," He said. "Goodnight." The two went back to sleep, ready for the day ahead.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. So Kyzan reunited with his brother, Yoshmi. He's also a part of the Royal Family. And it looks like he's the calming force in he and Korra's relationship. Updates are gonna be weekly now that I can type again. Thanks for reading, R&R. By the way, the characters Yoshmi and the Progressors leader were created by shadowgrl97. So big thanks to her. Go check out her stories as well! See you next time, **

**-NT****  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, it NoiseTankR3K here. Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. Darn you writer's block! I'm through with that now though, so updates should be a bit more frequent. This chapter is a bit different than previous one's because it is told through 1st Person instead of 3rd. I thought I'd try something different, so let me know what you think with a review.  
**

**Disclaimer: (I just realized I haven't done one of these yet) I don't own Legend of Korra, all content, with the exception of my OC's, belong to Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino.  
**

* * *

**Kyzan's POV**

"Bye, I'll miss you," Korra said to me as I started to board the ferry that was returning to Republic City.

"I'll miss you too. I'll come and visit as much as I can, okay?" I said.

"Alright. I'm holding you to that promise," Korra said, smiling.

"Then I guess I better keep it, huh?" I replied, and we both laughed. We kissed goodbye, and I boarded the ferry. As the ferry departed, Korra and the Airbender kids waved goodbye. I did the same, until they were out of sight. I sat down on the ferry, looking back at Air Temple Island. It really was an incredible sight to behold, with the massive Air Temple and Master Tenzin's equally as large home spanning the incredible landscape of the island. _It sure beats the hell out of where I live_ I thought, chuckling to myself. But, the compound was my home, and I loved it. Within no time, the ferry was docked and releasing passengers. I hurried off of the ship, and ran towards my home.

I entered the ally, and lifted the familiar sewer cap up and off of the hole leading into the compound. I slid down the ladder, and into my home. I sniffed the familiar, charred air of burning wood and young firebenders practicing their art.

"Home, sweet home," I said aloud. Although I was already wishing that Korra were here with me, I was happy to be in the compound again, among my "brothers and sisters" that I had grown up with. I made my way straight to the training area to practice my combat skills. I was planning on practicing on a dummy, but I ran into someone I hadn't seen in a while.

"Hey Jehna!" I said as I hugged her.

"Hey Kyzan! It's been a while, huh?" She said while smiling. I hadn't seen Jehna in a year or two. She had gotten taller, maybe a few inches. She had definitely grown since he last saw her. Her voice had matured, but she still acted like the same old Jehna that she used to be.

"Yeah, it's been like two years. How old are you now?" He asked.

"Seventeen," She said.

"Oh, you're the same age as Korra," I said.

"Who's Korra?" Jehna asked.

"Oh, Korra's my girlfriend. She's from the Southern Water Tribe, and she's the Avatar," I explained.

"Oh…" Jehna trailed off. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that she was upset. I just shrugged it off.

"So, how long have you been here?" I asked.

"Three days I think. It was one wild ride getting here though," She said.

"Really?" I said, lifting one eyebrow. "Why don't you tell me about it over lunch? It's the least I can do to celebrate you being here."

"That sounds great! I'll go get ready," She said, scampering into the girl's dormitories. I smiled as she ran away. I was really glad to have my childhood friend back in town, and back in my life. I proceeded to box against the dummy, throwing punches and kicks left and right, practicing my hand-to-hand fighting.

After about thirty minutes, I finished my exercise. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead with a towel and started to walk towards my bed. I noticed the sweat that had collected on my clothes, and reasoned that it would be a good idea to shower before I went to lunch with Jehna. As I undressed to prepare for my shower, I couldn't help but feel weird about taking Jehna out. _She's just a really good friend. It's just gonna be lunch between two friends, _I thought. I shook my head as I stepped into the shower, and turned it on. I forgot about everything as the warm water cascaded down my body.

* * *

**Jehna's POV**

"I can't believe it. Kyzan has a girlfriend," I said to myself, sighing. I changed out of my gym clothes, and got on some appropriate clothes for this afternoon. I started to pull my hair back into my normal ponytail, but I decided I'd let it fall down. My naturally wavy hair curled around my neck, falling just below my shoulder. I tried smiling, but the reality of the situation took over, and I almost started to cry. I held back my tears, but it was not easy. I promised myself that I would hold myself together when I was out with Kyzan.

"If he only knew how much I loved him," I said. The problem was that there was only one thing between me and Kyzan. His girlfriend, Korra. The Avatar.

"What do I do?" I asked myself, throwing my hands into the air. "I can't just sabotage their relationship. That would be wrong! And I'm not like that…" I said, confused on what to do. Then, the solution popped into my head. It wasn't necessarily what I wanted, but I knew it was the right thing to do. I knew I had to just be friends with Kyzan. If Korra was what made Kyzan happy, then I would just have to let him be happy. I sighed, and left my bedroom. My gloomy mood was soon brightened, however, when I saw Kyzan outside of the dorm waiting to take me to lunch. I smiled at him, and he returned it.

"Follow me, Ms. Jehna," He said, leading her out of the compound. When we got to the surface, we started walking to the restaurant where we would be eating.

"Wow. You look really good," Kyzan said.

"O-Oh, thanks," I said blushing. "You don't look too bad yourself," I replied.

"Uh, thanks?" He said, and then he laughed. I joined in the laughter. We soon arrived at the restaurant. It was one that neither Kyzan nor I had been to. We were taking a chance, but I knew it would be great anyway. We sat down across from each other, and ordered our meals. I ordered Smoked Sea Slug, and he ordered Komodo Sausage.

"So tell me, how did you get here in the first place?" Kyzan asked me.

"Well, it's a pretty crazy story," I said.

"Well you better get started," He said. I proceeded to tell him the story as we ate our meals.

* * *

**Korra's POV**

I walked back to the house, and laid down on my bed. _What to do… What to do… _I wondered to myself. I flipped over on my bed, and clicked on the radio. Static. I turned it off, and turned over to the opposite direction, and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Kyzan's POV**

"Haha! No way!" I said, laughing at the story Jehna was telling. I cut a piece of my Komodo Sausage and ate it.

"Yeah, and then…" She continued to tell the story. I stared into her mesmerizing golden eyes, and went into a trance. She kept talking, but I didn't hear a word he was saying.

I let the word "Wow…" escape my mouth, and I instantly regretted it. I snapped out of my trance, and luckily Jehna didn't notice. _Her eyes are so beautiful… Wait! What am I thinking? I'm with Korra, and I-I love her! Damn… I'm so confused. _My thoughts were jumbled, and I couldn't think straight.

"Excuse me Jehna, I have to use to the restroom," I said as I quickly got up and made a beeline to the restroom. I splashed my face with some water, and looked in the mirror.

"What is wrong with me?" I said aloud. "I love Korra. I do. But Jehna, she's so amazing as well. Ugh! Who can I talk to?" I said, this time louder. Then, it hit me. Pema! I decided that I'd talk to her after I took Jehna back to the compound. I'd get to see Korra too. Relieved, I went back into the restaurant.

"Is everything okay?" Jehna asked as I sat down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So where were we?" I said.

"Oh yeah, so I was…" She continued to tell the story until both of us had finished our meals. I walked her back to the compound, and then I started making my way towards Air Temple Island. I made it just in time to catch the ferry, and I boarded. It took a little over fifteen minutes to get to the island. I stepped off of the ship, and started walking towards Tenzin's home. I reached the door, and knocked three times.

_Knock Knock Knock_

I waited for about a minute before someone answered the door.

"Hello Kyzan! It's good to see you."

"Pema! Just the person I wanted to see," I said as she welcomed me inside.

"Me? I thought you'd be here for Korra," she said.

"Well, it's kinda about Korra. I need to talk to you," I said.

"Please, come in then," She said as she gestured for me to come inside. We walked down the hallway for a while before Pema spoke up again.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" She asked.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" I asked. Pema nodded, and pointed to a room just a few more feet down the hall. We went into the room, and we both sat down.

"So, Pema, I have a dilemma. I'm not gonna be hypothetical, I'm just gonna say it. When I left yesterday, I went home, just expecting to train and do what I normally do. But I ran into my friend Jehna, who I hadn't seen in two years. I decided to invite her to lunch to, you know, just celebrate her being back. I couldn't help but weird about it. I just shrugged it off and continued with the day. While we were out, I caught myself entranced by her eyes. I don't know what it was, but I thought they were beautiful, and in the same way I think Korra's are. I just can't help but feel guilty about it. Do you know what's wrong?" I asked. Pema contemplated what she was going to say for a little bit, but just said four words.

"Do you love Korra?"

"Yes, of course. I love her more than anything in the world," I said.

"Then I think you just solved your problem. If you love Korra, then there shouldn't be anything to worry about," Pema said.

"But what about Jehna?" I asked.

"Well, it sounds like Jehna is a really good friend. So, if you care about Korra as much as you say you do, then Jehna will remain just that. A really good friend," She said.

"That makes a lot of sense. Thanks so much Pema. I knew you could help," I said.

"It's my pleasure Kyzan. Now, go see Korra. She's been missing you," She said as we stepped out of the room.

"Definitely. That's exactly what I was going to do," I said. Pema smiled at me, we went our separate ways. I walked to Korra's room, and quietly opened the door, so she couldn't hear me. She was leaning back in a chair, her feet up on the window sill, staring out at the city. I snuck up swiftly and quietly behind her, and put my face right next to her ear and whispered, "Hey Korra." I had just meant for it to be a joke, but the next thing I knew, I was being flipped over her shoulder and onto the unforgiving wooden floor of the house. Korra straddled me, with a fireball hovering in her hand.

"Kyzan?! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you!" She said as she got off of me and helped me up off of the ground.

"Note to self, don't sneak up Avatar Korra. It will always end badly," I said aloud. We both erupted into laughter, and she pulled me into a vigorous hug.

"I missed you Kyzan," She said.

"Really? It's only been a day," I said with a smirk. Korra lightly punched my arm, but she smiled anyway. "Just kidding, I missed you too," I said. With that, and pulled her into a passionate kiss that lasted for a while. When we pulled back, we were both beaming.

"I love you Korra," I said, with complete sincerity.

"I love you too," She replied. We kissed again, this one shorter than the last, but just as passionate. My forest eyes met her cerulean ones, and we kissed once more. Although it was amazing, I wished we hadn't. When we pulled apart, I heard soft but still audible giggle of a young airbender.

"Ikki?" I said. Ikki's head peaked around the corner, and she revealed herself. "What are you doing?"

"I was just a… just walking by and I saw you and Korra kissing, so I decided to watch! Is that a problem?" She asked.

"Uh, kinda? It's a little private," Korra said.

"I'm sorry Korra. I'm sorry Kyzan," Ikki said, putting her head down.

"Hey, don't sweat it kiddo. I think it's cute that you like watching Korra and I kiss," I said, smiling while ruffling Ikki's hair, much to her dismay.

"So does that mean that I can watch you guys kiss whenever I want?" Ikki said hopefully.

"No," I said. Korra and I laughed, but Ikki didn't.

"Run along Ikki," Korra said. Ikki relented, and went flying on an air scooter to her room. Korra turned back to me, giving me a melting smile before pressing her lips against mine once more. I returned the kiss with gusto.

"You are incredible," I said.

"So are you," She replied. I smiled, and held her close, not ever wanting to let go. Eventually, I did though, and I led her out of the room, her hand in mine.

"Where are we going?" Korra asked.

"You'll see," I said, as I led her out of the house on Air Temple Island, and to the ferry leading to Republic City. We boarded, and within no time we were out of Yue Bay, and into the City. We started walking towards our destination. We were walking for around fifteen minutes when Korra spoke.

"Seriously Kyzan, where are we going?" She asked.

"Please Korra, just wait a few more minutes," I said. Korra scrunched her nose and rolled her eyes, but I just shrugged it off. We walked for a few minutes and we finally reached our destination. It was a deserted dock, and gave a perfect view of the moon over Yue Bay.

"Okay Korra, we're here," I said, sitting on the edge of the dock. "This was my favorite place to go when I was a kid. I came here every time I felt down. The view of the moon shining over the bay always made feel better."

"Spoken like a true waterbender," Korra said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said. I draped my around her shoulder, and head instinctively rested on my shoulder.

"Let's go for a swim!" Korra said excitedly.

"Uh, really? Right now?" I said.

"Yeah! Come on, it'll be fun!" She said, pulling on my arm.

"I don't know… I don't even have any swimming clothes," I protested.

"You don't need them, just jump in the water," She said. I groaned, but decided to go along with it. I pulled off my shirt and my shoes. I smirked when I noticed Korra couldn't keep her eyes off of me.

"Enjoying the show?" I said, smiling.

"W-What!? N-No, I wasn't looking at you," Korra said.

"Whatever Korra, you and I both know it," I said.

"Oh? So we're playing that game now?" Korra said, pulling her top off exposing her mesmerizing and strong stomach muscles. I tried to tug at my collar, but then remembered I didn't have one anymore, so I just stared.

"Who's enjoying the show now?" She said, smirking the same way I had previously.

"Okay! You win, now let's swim," I said, pushing her into the water. She screamed, and then hit the water. I jumped in after her, and landed not-so-gracefully, with a large splash. We both regretted entering though, because the water was freezing cold.

"Why did I let you talk me into this?!" I yelled through chattering teeth.

"Come on, let's just get out of here!" Korra said as she grabbed hold of me. She bent the water into a spiral that shot us both up and out of the water. We landed back on the dock, soaking wet and cold. Korra bent the water off of both of us so we both dry. I held her closer now, increasing my body temperature so it would generate more outward heat to warm Korra and me.

"Well, that was fun," Korra said. I laughed, and looked up at the moon.

"The moon is so incredible," I said.

"Yes, it is," She replied. I turned, and pulled her into a kiss. _These are the moments we live for, _I thought as I kissed her. Little did I know, someone else was watching Korra and I at this moment. Someone who destiny would soon cross paths with ours.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it, it was a little shorter than usual, but I took so long to update that I thought I'd just put it out anyway. There's a lot of fluff, I know, but I promise there will be more action in the next chapter, when the Progressors return. And yes, I know there were a little too many POV changes in the beginning, but it evened out in the end. So please read and review, just a few words. See you next time,****  
**

**-NT  
**


End file.
